


Tres veces que un miembro de la familia Tsukishima pensó que estaban saliendo y una vez que Tsukki afirmó que lo hacían.

by MissBlackClover



Series: Tsukiyama Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackClover/pseuds/MissBlackClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi era generalmente distraído. Él creía que era esa la razón por la que siempre se metía en problemas con Tsukki, Pero eso no era intencional, claro. Era porque siempre estaba pensando en más de una cosa a la vez. Siempre preocupándose por todo y queriendo tener todo bajo control. Pero jamás creyó que esa naturaleza distraída le podría en esa situación.</p><p>Tsukishima Week: Día 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres veces que un miembro de la familia Tsukishima pensó que estaban saliendo y una vez que Tsukki afirmó que lo hacían.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay algo en el Tsukiyama que me matay mientras encuentro lo que es, escribiré fanfics en español yey~

Yamaguchi era generalmente distraído. Él creía que era esa la razón por la que siempre se metía en problemas con Tsukki, Pero eso no era intencional, claro. Era porque siempre estaba pensando en más de una cosa a la vez. Siempre preocupándose por todo y queriendo tener todo bajo control. Pero jamás creyó que esa naturaleza distraída le podría en esa situación.

Tsukishima le abrió la puerta con la misma expresión de siempre.

\- Buenos días, Tsukki!

Tsukishima no le respondió, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Caminaron hasta la pequeña salida del jardín, donde había dos sillas y Tsukishima le indicó que se sentará en una.

\- Iré por mis cosas, regreso en un segundo.

El plan era ir junto con los otros de primer año al acuario y después a comer. Había sido una sorpresa para Yamaguchi cuando Hinata le había invitado. No por la invitación, sino porque él le había preguntado a Tsukki antes y Tsukki había dicho que sí. Así que estaban partiendo para el acuario.

\- Hey, Tadashi...

\- Buenos días, señor Tsukishima.

El hombre estaba tan relajado, lejos de sus trajes y corbatas, que Yamaguchi se sintió como si invadiera un lugar privado.

El padre de Tsukki siempre ha sido una persona seria. Dedicada al trabajo y raras veces compartía más de una comida con su familia. Yamaguchi había tratado con él pocas veces, pero por alguna razón, parecía que le agradaba más al padre de Tsukki de lo que a él mismo le agradaba.

\- ¿Cómo están tus abuelos, Tadashi? - preguntó el hombre, sentándose en la silla gemela de donde Yamaguchi estaba sentado con un libro en las manos.

\- Bien, fantástico; mi abuelo no deja de trabajar aunque hay días que regresa temprano del negocio.

El señor Tsukishima asintió, ojeando el libro hasta encontrar su separador, ajustándose las gafas.

Tsukki llegó hasta ellos, mochila en el hombro. Yamaguchi estaba por despedirse y dar las gracias cuando Tsukki hace un gesto con las manos.

\- Deje mi iPod arriba. Sostén esto. - Deja caer su bolso sobre las rodillas de un sorprendido Yamaguchi y regresa por donde llegó.

El señor Tsukishima hace un ruido extraño con la boca y Yamaguchi voltea a verlo.

\- ¿Y a ustedes, cómo les está yendo?

Yamaguchi sonríe nerviosamente.

\- Estamos por entrar a los Nacionales así que estamos entrenando muy duro. Sería un placer que si nos tocará jugar dentro de Miyagi, pudieran acompañarnos.

El mismo sonido se repite desde la otra silla y Yamaguchi piensa si debe disculparse.

\- Me refería a  _ustedes_ , hijo. - Yamaguchi frunce el ceño pero la mirada que recibe del padre de Tsukki sobre las gafas le recuerda demasiado a su hijo. Esa mirada que dice por favor, ¿tengo que repetírtelo? - Yo sé lo que es tener tu edad, sabes, y no estoy molesto o lo hago con intención. Es sólo que es obvio que Kei y tú han alcanzado otro nivel en su relación y como su padre tengo el instinto protector como un sexto sentido.

¿Otro nivel en su relación…? Yamaguchi está completamente consternado por la forma en la que esa oración se escucha.

\- ¿Pe-perdón? - exclama en un brinco, con la voz subiendo unas octavas de nivel. - Yo no entiendo que es lo que intenta decir con-

\- Tadashi, - la voz es tan seria y tan autoritaria que Yamaguchi calla. Se pregunta si todos los hombres en la familia Tsukishima tendrán un poder parecido al de lucir tan estoicos cuando silencian a alguien. O a él, en todo caso. - Incluso las parejas de sexo diferente tienen problemas al mostrar afecto físico en público. - Yamaguchi no puede creer lo que el señor Tsukishima está diciendo. Siente su cuello calentarse de la vergüenza. Esto es una muy grande equivocación. - Sólo te pido que tú seas un poco más inteligente y precavido. Allá afuera, las personas no son tan tolerantes como dicen ser.

Hay un silencio incómodo que dura un par de minutos donde Yamaguchi calla para otorgar la posibilidad al hombre de seguir hablando. Pero cuando levanta la vista, el hombre ha retomado su lectura y parece ajeno a cualquier ataque cardíaco que Yamaguchi pueda estar sufriendo.

\- Yo comprendo… Yo comprendo todo lo que me ha dicho, señor, en su mayoría… creo. - Los ojos del hombre se levantan de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus anteojos. - Pero no puedo entender porque me lo está diciendo.

\- Eres el novio de mi hijo, ¿no?

Yamaguchi se congela, sin respirar.  Cree que puede morir. O no, que de hecho, ha muerto y está a punto de ir al infierno porque obviamente no merece ir al cielo.

\- Creo que hay una gran equivocación aquí... - susurra con voz temblorosa tan bajito que ni él mismo se escucha.

\- Yamaguchi… - Sale de su impacto por un momento para darse cuenta de que Tsukki lo está mirando desde el marco de la entrada.  Impaciente. \- Se hace tarde, vamos.

Cuando alcanza a reaccionar, Tsukki está caminando a la puerta principal. Yamaguchi sólo se levanta, hecho un lío de agradecimientos y con una objeción en la boca pero no encuentra la forma de negar o decir nada coherente así que sólo se excusa y sale.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi pone un punto al final de la oración y suspira, admirando su trabajo terminado. Se gira en la silla y ve hacia Tsukki, que está en la cama con sus audífonos y un enorme libro de ciencia en animales marinos en inglés. Yamaguchi deja sus ojos caer alrededor del cuarto de Tsukki por unos segundos hasta que descubre que Tsukki lo está viendo a través de sus gafas. Yamaguchi sonríe y está a punto de sugerirle que si quiere algo de comer cuando la puerta se abre con fuerza, golpeándose en la pared.

Ambos giran la cabeza y Tsukishima frunce el ceño.

\- ¡Akiteru! - Tsukishima chasquea la lengua contra sus dientes pero su hermano no parece preocupado ni un segundo.

Tiene una sonrisa enorme y está parado en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar del todo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar, Kei? - Dice cuando está ya poniendo un pie dentro de la habitación. Es cuando Yamaguchi se da cuenta de que esconde algo tras su espalda, una bolsa, aunque no puede atinar su contenido.

Tsukishima se quita los audífonos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hmn... ahora que mamá y papá han decidido dejarnos solos pensé que podríamos tomar está oportunidad para unificar nuestros lazos de hermandad, aprovechando la casualidad de que Tadashi está pasando la noche en casa. - Tsukishima le lanza una mirada a Yamaguchi de fácil lectura. Un simple ‘¿Qué demonios?’ que Yamaguchi le responde con un encogimiento de hombros. - ¡Tada! - Dice Akiteru mientras saca las manos detrás de su espalda. En su mano derecha carga con tres pequeños vasos de vidrio y en la otra… Yamaguchi alza las cejas sorprendido.

\- Tenemos práctica mañana. - Es todo lo que Tsukishima resuelve, como si eso detuviera la forma en que su hermano se ha acomodado plácidamente en el piso alfombrado de la habitación. O el hecho de que está destapando la botella de, Yamaguchi cree por el colorido empaque, algún tipo de licor de sabor.

\- ¡Ah, Keeeei! Tienen práctica hasta en la tarde, no seas un amargado. - Yamaguchi puede ver la expresión de Tsukki crispar cómicamente ante el tono de su hermano.

El menor de los hermanos resopla.

\- Como si eso fuera lo peor… Estás consciente de que ambos somos menores, ¿verdad, Akiteru?

\- ¿Qué? - Akiteru detiene todo movimiento, a punto de servir el segundo vaso. Por un segundo mira directamente hacia arriba, a su hermano que está en la cama y después deja lentamente la botella y el vaso en el suelo. - Tienes razón. - Yamaguchi observa a Akiteru tomar con lentitud el vaso del suelo y después, con una sonrisa marca Tsukishima, levanta la vista hacía él. El vaso alzado tentador en su dirección, ofreciendo silenciosamente. - Hmn, pero eso no lo hace más emocionante, ¿Tadashi?

Si Yamaguchi alguna vez hubiese dudado de que ambos hombres frente a él fueran familia alguna o compartieran algún tipo de relación sanguínea, la duda desaparecería en la forma en que Akiteru estaba sonriendo hacia él. Era la misma sonrisa que Tsukki suele darle cuando esta compartiendo un comentario malicioso con él.

Yamaguchi alzó la vista a Tsukki, quien tenía una expresión neutra. Pero pudo percatarse de la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon cuando tomó el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago.

\- Sabe a dulce, como a fresa. - Yamaguchi se atrevió a decir.

Atsuki dio un solo aplauso estridente de excitación, la felicidad marcada en su rostro mientras servía otro vaso.

Tsukishima fue el último en tomar un trago, pero después fue el primero en duplicar la ronda. La botella se acabó rápido. Yamaguchi estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de Akiteru que estaba parloteando una anécdota demasiado extremista sobre su primer día en el equipo de voleibol en la universidad. Y aunque la anécdota no era realmente graciosa, hacía pausas porque él y Yamaguchi no podían dejar de reír. Tsukki sólo añadía pequeños comentarios aquí y allá. Estaba acostado en la cama, las piernas sobre la pared y había puesto una lista de reproducción de fondo.

Yamaguchi se sentía como en casa, el piso se movía. Y aunque estaba seguro de que su repentino sentido del humor simplista se debía a los tres vasos de alcohol que había ingerido, no le molestaba. Sintió unos dedos jugueteando con su cabello y después acariciando su frente. Giró la cabeza y vio a Tsukki con el brazo estirado, en una posición totalmente incómoda y muy lejos del Tsukishima genial. Pero ninguno parecía mortificarse por tal cosa.

De un momento a otro, Tsukki se levantó, sus pies inestables y su mirada ligeramente nublada de ebriedad. Akiteru se sentó y puso una mano sobre su antebrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Tsukishima asintió.

\- Si, solo necesito ir al baño.

\- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Me la vas a sostener?

\- Hey - Akiteru lanzó una patada a su hermano menor, con tal mal atino que terminó sin golpearlo pero golpeándose la espinilla contra la pata del escritorio. Tsukishima soltó un ‘pfff’ ruidoso y salió del cuarto.

\- Ya vuelvo.

Akiteru se quedó sentado, sonriendo, frotando distraídamente su espinilla.

Yamaguchi se sintió pesado y relajado, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Akiteru habló.

\- Es muy lindo lo que ustedes dos tienen. - Akiteru dijo y Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, mirando la lámpara sobre su cabeza, la luz haciendo sus párpados pesados. - Aun recuerdo cuando mi hermanito trajo por primera vez a su amigo. Años después, cuando cometí el error de mentirle, Kei solía ignorarme por días enteros. Simplemente llegaba y cuando yo intentaba preguntarle sobre la escuela o sobre los libros que había leído, él simplemente me daba esa expresión que te hace sentir incómodo. Y se iba.

Yamaguchi gira la cabeza con lentitud hacia el hijo mayor de los Tsukishima. Él sabía con precisión de qué mirada hablaba y quería decirle que él también la había recibido durante mucho tiempo, pero solo alcanzo a boquear sin sonido, como un pez fuera del agua.

\- Y sólo cuando le preguntaba sobre ti ‘¿hey, Kei, cómo esta Tadashi?’ eran las pocas veces que lograba respuestas más largas que una simple mirada. - Yamaguchi se sentó con lentitud, un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse en sus sienes. Parpadeó, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle a Akiteru que parara porque casi podía oler el tinte que el rubio le estaba dando a la conversación. - Y tú sabes que para mí eres como un hermano pequeño, el hermano pequeño que me pone atención. - Akiteru rió con ganas a su propia burla, un matiz ácido en el fondo. - Es un poco extraño imaginarlos juntos y aún más  _verlos_ juntos… - Yamaguchi jadeó, empezando a negar con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente de donde había venido toda esta charla. - Pero ustedes se merecen uno al otro así que… -

Yamaguchi quería hablar, decirle que estaba muy equivocado. Eso había sido una demostración de afecto totalmente platónico. Estaba muy lejos de ser un gesto romántico. Que Tsukki y él eran solo amigos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Tsukki entró al cuarto, interrumpiendo.

\- Hey, Yamaguchi, ¿te sientes bien?

Yamaguchi volvió a negar con la cabeza, una terrible náusea le atacó el estómago y en el siguiente parpadeó estaba corriendo al baño a vomitar los tres vasos de alcohol que había ingerido.

Ugh, patético.

 

* * *

 

 

La señora Tsukishima abre la puerta y Yamaguchi saluda. Ella tiene una sonrisa enorme en su rostro cuando lo ve y está utilizando un hermoso vestido azul marino que le resalta el rostro de una manera impresionante. Yamaguchi siempre ha pensado que la madre de Tsukki es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida.

\- ¡Estamos esperándote!

Yamaguchi sonríe apenado y levanta las cejas con incredulidad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro! Kei no ha querido partir su pastel de cumpleaños hasta que su novio esté presente. - Yamaguchi siente como si su corazón se detuviera y se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas. Piensa que todo esto de que la familia de Tsukki brote repentinamente con ese tipo de comentarios fuera de lugar va a llevarlo a la muerte. - ¡Oh! - Exclama la señora Tsukishima al ver su expresión. - Perdón, cariño. Su mejor amigo. - Arregla, corrigiéndose a si misma (con lo que Yamaguchi cree es falsedad pura) y le guiña un ojo a Yamaguchi como cómplice.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿No crees que es raro?

\- ¿El qué?

Están sentados en los columpios del parque, a una cuadra de la casa de Tsukishima. Habían logrado escabullirse después del pastel de cumpleaños (un especial de crema y fresas de la pastelería costosa). Con la promesa que regresaría cuando los abuelos de Tsukishima llegarán a cenar. Yamaguchi es el único sentado en los columpios, balanceándose perezosamente.

\- Es sólo que… - Yamaguchi calla, sintiéndose repentinamente muy consciente de sí mismo y torciendo la boca. Tsukki frente a él, sus largas piernas dobladas y sirviendo de apoyo, lo mira paciente. No quiere mencionarlo. Quizás sólo ha sido su imaginación y la familia de Tsukki realmente no han ido por ahí saltando con comentarios sobre él y Tsukki saliendo. Ugh, es tan vergonzoso.

-Yamaguchi. - Tsukki le habla y Yamaguchi vuelve en sí. Tsukki se ha levantado de su posición y ahora está parado frente a Yamaguchi, sus rodillas chocando con las de él. La luz amarilla del sol ocultándose baña la expresión del rubio, la misma expresión que dice ¿tengo que repetírtelo? - ¿Es sólo que qué?

\- ¿Has notado que tu familia cree que estamos saliendo? - Yamaguchi ríe, porque ahora que lo ha dicho es hilarante. Una verdadera risa que le llena los pulmones del aire cálido de media tarde. Es gracioso porque de todas las cosas que pudieron pensar, que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo es simplemente-

\- Pero nosotros estamos saliendo.

Tsukishima frunce el ceño y Yamaguchi congela su sonrisa.

_¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué? - escupe a través de la luz amarilla del atardecer. Yamaguchi nota el cambio de peso de un pie a otro en Tsukki a través de sus rodillas rozándose.

Tsukki alcanza las cadenas que sostienen el columpio, justo sobre las manos de Yamaguchi, y se inclina. Es incómodo, porque Tsukki es escandalosamente alto y Yamaguchi se echa hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla.

Hay un pequeño silencio y después Tsukki empieza a inclinarse con lentitud. Yamaguchi se aleja y sigue alejándose hasta que la mitad del cuerpo de Tsukki está doblado sobre el de él, el columpio inclinándose. Tsukishima empieza a sentir una pequeña molestia porque ¿quién demonios se aleja de esa manera cuando alguien se acerca a besarle?

\- Hey. - El rubio dice.

Tsukki le mira molesto y Yamaguchi está temblando bajo su mirada, tomando respiraciones aceleradas. Tsukishima le agarra el cuello, sosteniéndolo, y cuando está a punto de llegar hasta sus labios Yamaguchi hace un ruido de asfixia y empuja a Tsukishima en el pecho. Pero gracias a que se había estado empujando, fue él quien terminó en el suelo, cayendo en una pequeña nube de polvo que se levantó cuando su cuerpo golpeó al concreto.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Tsukishima le está mirando desde el otro lado del columpio. Su expresión mostrando total exasperación.

Yamaguchi desenreda sus piernas del columpio y se levanta, sacudiendo la tierra de su pantalón.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - Pregunta, sin mirar a Tsukki

La respuesta que recibe le hace sonrojar.

\- Iba a besarte.

Yamaguchi alza la cabeza. Él no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que sucede.

\- ¿Por qué? - la pregunta brotando de sus labios suave y curiosa.

\- Porque te veías _besable_.

Yamaguchi hace un sonido de sorpresa aguda. ¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe!

\- ¿Qué?

 Y Tsukishima se corrige.

\- Porque estamos saliendo. - Su tono irritado.

Yamaguchi da un paso lejos de Tsukishima.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

Tsukishima parece estar alcanzando su límite de paciencia, chasquea la lengua contra los dientes.

\- ¿La semana pasada? ¿Cuándo nos quedamos afuera de la tienda del entrenador? ¿Cuando te acompañé a casa? Tú estabas ahí, duh.

Hay un tr ágico momento largo en donde Yamaguchi no puede decidir si lo que dice Tsukishima es cierto o falso. Excepto que, quizás si lo es.

\- ¡Pensé que era un sueño! - Yamaguchi ahora recuerda  y exclama con sorpresa, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba . Había sido tan irreal, tan extraño y aleatorio, que cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, él creyó que todo lo que había sido un simple sueño.  Que todo lo había soñado.  De esos que tienes justo antes de dormir,  donde tu imaginación toma más parte de ellos que nada.

\- ¿Qué? - Tsukishima se ha movido hasta que puede poner su mano sobre el brazo de Yamaguchi, deteniéndolo de seguir escapando de él.

\- ¡Perdón, Tsukki! ¡Pero pensé que no era algo serio! Yo realmente creí que todo… que-que... - Tsukishima prieta su agarre.

\- Les dije a mis padres sobre esto, le dije a Akiteru sobre esto. - Tsukishima parece enfadado de verdad, los dientes apretados y las mejillas infladas. - Y me estás diciendo que tú no lo estabas tomando en serio.

Yamaguchi traga.

Los segundos se extienden con lentitud y el agarre de Tsukishima no disminuye. Yamaguchi está nervioso, sabe que él fue el culpable de todo este malentendido. Cuela miradas del piso, al cielo, al rostro de Tsukki, pero las gafas están siendo iluminadas por la luz de una farola a la derecha de donde están, el sol ya oculto por completo.

\- Supongo que pude haberlo imaginado. Eres naturalmente distraído. - Yamaguchi voltea hacia Tsukishima, que lo mira a través de sus gafas. Pareciera que su expresión es exactamente la misma expresión aburrida de siempre, pero el tono rosa en lo alto de sus pómulos y el sonido suave de su voz dicen otra cosa completamente diferente. Y Yamaguchi está nervioso, ya no preocupado, pero nervioso. Porque ha pasado los últimos dos minutos oliendo a Tsukki Teniéndolo tan cerca que puede sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradia y ahora sabe que todo lo que pensó no había sido un simple sueño, que todo había sucedido de verdad. - Ahora, - Tsukki desliza su otra mano hasta detrás de su cuello. - No te muevas. - Termina por ordenar y Yamaguchi se vuelve dócil, dejando que la mano le empuje contra sus labios.

_Son húmedos. Los labios de Tsukki son húmedos_ , es lo único que Yamaguchi logra pensar.

Cuando se separan, Tsukishima tiene una cara de satisfacción.

\- No babees. - Tsukki le dice burlonamente y Yamaguchi se separa de él.

\- ¡Tsukki!

Tsukishima sólo hace un movimiento de cabeza, señalando el camino de regreso a su casa y Yamaguchi le sigue. Cuando entran, la casa huele delicioso y los abuelos de Tsukki saludan a Yamaguchi como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Se sientan a comer y después toman té en la pequeña sala.

Yamaguchi piensa que Tsukki simplemente no nació sabiendo ser genial, sino que lo aprendió poco a poco. Porque la familia Tsukishima, al parecer de Yamaguchi, eran una familia genial.

Tsukki está recogiendo los platos y se pone en una posición estratégica y le guiña un ojo a Yamaguchi. Él se sonroja e intenta aparentar que nada ha pasado. Su corazón se encoge de emoción en su pecho.

Y luego derrama su taza de té cuando afloja la mano por error porque había olvidado que la tenía.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Relaciones Familiares... me parece ridículamente tierno estás parejas donde son amigos desde la infancia y todo el mundo como que secretamente saben que van a terminar juntos. Todos menos ellos mismos? Me puede.


End file.
